The goal of the ICWUC HWWT project is to have active, informed workers on the front lines of handling toxic substances to recognize the danger of spills, leaks and catastrophic releases, protect themselves and strive to improve their workplaces (total of 203 classes; 3,266 trainees; 40,276 contact hours). We will continue to develop and use worker trainers to deliver hazardous material training designed around participatory adult education techniques. Under the Overall Specific Aims we described: Adult Education Techniques, Trainer Development, Minority Outreach, Long Term Evaluation, Blended learning, Public Health Hazards, and Quality Control. The Specific Aims of the HWWT project are: i. Chemical Emergency Response Training: Recruit eligible workers from the 9 member organizations and deliver 3-4 day Chemical Emergency Response classes with hands on spill simulations at the Cincinnati Center, IAM Wimpinsinger Center, and various field locations (21 classes; 452 students). ii. Expand the reach of the ICWUC program by: - Add the Labor Center for Latin American Advancement (LCLAA) and the National COSH (NCOSH) as new Consortium members. LCLAA is the primary national trade union organization for Latino unionized workers and is well positioned to reach Latino workers, develop worker trainers and Spanish curriculum. National COSH is a network of 21 local and statewide ?COSH? groups ? Coalitions (or Committees) on Occupational Safety and Health. - National Facilities: We will continue the use of a number of regional training facilities: AFT at their headquarters building in New York City (UFT), CBTU in cooperation with the Detroit Fire Academy and Cypress Mandela in Oakland (CA), the IAMAW at the WWW Center in Hollywood, MD and the DOE HAMMER facility. - Joint Labor/Management: We will continue to successfully market programs to site management including the evaluation of training with the support of their management. - Field Programs: Provide a wide variety of one to three day emergency preparedness, OSHA, mold and CPR/First Aid programs. Income generating programs include company sponsored programs and OSHA Outreach classes through Great Lakes OSHA Training Institute. iii. Health Care and School Workers: Offer hands-on HAZMAT classes tailored to school and hospital workers? hazards to health care workers (including chemical and biological contaminated patients), lab technicians, vocational and science teachers, maintenance and custodial staff at schools who respond to incidents at hospitals and educational facilities (classes in totals above). iv. Spanish classes: Conduct two day Spanish language Hazmat programs for Spanish speaking workers. Bilingual trainers, primarily from LCLAA and UFCW, will participate in the Center?s Train-the- Trainer program and assist with these programs (3 classes, 38 trainees). v. Chemical Release Software: Present chemical release software classes on EPA/NOAA?s plume programs in the Cincinnati computer classroom with a blended learning approach that merges adult education methods with software use. These programs determine the distance a chemical release will produce defined health outcomes, critical information when preparing for chemical releases (1 class, 8 trainees). vi. Collaborative Grantee Projects: Continue our collaborative work the University of Cincinnati (UC; physicians for fitness of training exams, toxicologist and curriculum review); assist with hands-on training for the Railway Unions classes with the International Brotherhood of Teamsters Railworkers project; UAW (annual trainer program); USW (Plume and multi grantee projects); IAFF (HAZMAT classes with the Detroit Fire Dept.); SEIU Advanced Respirator class in Cincinnati for SEIU trainers; and SEIU and UAW Trainer meetings. vii. Assess the economic and health and safety impact of providing health and safety training to all voc/tech students in construction training through all public vocational technical schools in Connecticut.